


What Do You Want To Do?

by brucethegirl



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Bokuto/Akaashi, Implied Sexual Content, It's not established though, also implied Daichi/someone?, but its just in Kuroo's head, implied indiscretion, left open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Kuroo wakes up very confused, the night before a blur. For the most part anyway.A night in the life of a bunch of college aged volleyball idiots.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	What Do You Want To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I ever intended it to be. And also not nearly as long as I anticipated as I was writing. I hope you enjoy it.

There was warmth curled up against his left side. His shoulder was that cold kind of numb from being extended for too long and he felt a chill from the air conditioner blowing on his bare chest. He was confused but the morning light peeking through his blinds insinuated it was far too early to make sense of any of it. He reached for the blanket with the same motion of shifting his arm to relieve the pain when the warmth shifted. Kuroo froze. His gaze peered down and noticed a slightly messy mop of blonde hair tucked into his shoulder, wrapped up tightly in his comforter. The sore shoulder was wrapped under the mysterious head and he had his hand tangled in the blonde strands. The mysterious person let out a small moan with a sigh and the night before flooded his mind. 

*

Drinking enough to feel like he was floating. Telling anyone who would listen how much he was in love with his girlfriend. He remembers the pretty blonde who sat next to him after he’d shifted from tipsy to drunk. He remembered thinking she was beautiful. Kissing her and then pushing her away. Trying to call his girlfriend to immediately apologize for cheating on her. In tears, the blonde laughed as her phone rang before answering it. “Moshi moshi.” She was giggling so hard she could barely get the words out. 

“Yachan, I’m so so sorry!” 

The girl next to him laughed harder, and then his girlfriend's voice started to echo, “Testu-“ she cleared her voice and started again, “what’s wrong, Testu?” 

Kuroo threw his head onto the table, the girl next to him shrieked and he had to pull the phone away from his ear when Yachi yelled at the same time. “I did something terrible. I don’t know why! I thought she was you, Yachi, I swear! You have to believe me. I thought she was you!”

“Wow, you must really think you’re in trouble if you're resorting to ‘Yachi’” Came the voice of the girl next to him. The voice on the phone seemed far away, like Yachi had set the phone down. The girl ran her hands through his hair and lifted his head gently to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself. 

Yachi’s voice was so close now, like she was there with him. He couldn’t see anything through his tears. He felt thumbs brush his cheeks and the girl said, “Tetsu, look at me.”

He pulled away and shoved his hands out. Then he heard another familiar voice, Yaku! “Here, do you need help? Kai won’t mind.” Kuroo felt a cold bottle press against his cheek and he jerked away. 

“No, not yet. I want him to sober up a bit before I try to walk him home. I don’t want to ruin your night.” 

“We don’t mind. I wish  _ I _ were this plastered, honestly.”

“He won’t be saying that tomorrow…” The girl mumbled. 

“Where’s Bokuto?” Kuroo demanded. Why was Yaku being so nice to this home wrecker? He thought Yaku liked Yachi. How could he be content with this girl trying to steal his affections? Did he want Yachi for himself?

“I don’t want your girlfriend.” Came the indignant reply accompanied by girlish giggles. Kuroo realized he'd been speaking out loud.

But now it was Kuroo’s turn to get indignant, “Why not!?” His eyes were open, his crying forgotten, “she’s perfect! Are you saying you think you’re  _ too good  _ for  _ Hitoka  _ ?” His voice was incredulous. How could  _ anyone  _ think they were better than Yachi Hitoka? He was blessed to have ever shared a conversation with her. 

A small hand gripped his bicep to hold him back as Yaku stared at him with a deadpan expression. “Right, well you have fun with” he gestured to Kuroo, “this. Call Kai if you end up needing help. I’ll grab Bokuto-san” He turned around and headed toward the door into the rest of the izakaya. For a brief moment, the buzz of college students fresh off their semester exams filled the room. Then there was silence. 

“You going to look at me now?” 

“Hitoka!” He lurched forward and gripped her to him! “You came!” He stuffed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled like his cigarettes. God, he needed a smoke. He felt her sigh heavily, “Oh no!” He remembered why he’d originally called her. “I swear! It was nothing, it meant nothing. I thought it was you! I’m so sorry!” 

He felt her small hands push against his chest. His heart cracked, this would be it. She realized he wasn’t good enough for her. He’d messed up too big to be forgiven. “For being so smart,” was her muffled reply, then she pushed against him firmer and tilted her head back to look up at him, her chin resting against his chest. “You are the biggest idiot sometimes.” She shifted in her seat to sit up taller to reach his lips and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“You’re actually forgiving me?”

“You seriously…” She rolled her eyes, “Testu- you kissed  _ me. I _ was the blonde girl who came in and sat next to you. You greeted me- we had a whole conversation.” She sighed as he continued to stare at her blankly, “You’re not allowed to drink for a month.” She kissed him again, “Now here. Yaku got you some water. Drink it.”

They sat in the quiet for a bit, her checking her emails as he wracked his brain for that part of his memory. Then the door slammed open, “Yaku said you kissed some girl and now Yachi is here?! How could you do that to her??” 

Yachi felt warm gratitude towards her boyfriend's partner-in-crime’s defense. “No, Bokuto-san. It’s okay. Kuroo was just confused.”

“Yachan! You don’t have to defend him. I love him, but he’s messed up here!” He turned to Kuroo, “I can’t  _ believe you _ . You  _ always _ say how she’s the love of your life, you  _ always _ talk about her and the two of you are just  _ always all over _ each other,” okay, maybe his eye roll was a bit much. “I can’t believe you! You know, I always thought you should treat her better,” Bokuto turned to Yachi, “I swear, if he can’t treat you right,” he stood tall, “maybe I should!” 

And clearly Bokuto-san was also very drunk. Kuroo snorted, “yea, okay, man.”

Bokuto deflated slightly, “what? What’s so funny?”

“I mean, nothing. I just don’t think  _ Akaashi  _ would really appreciate that much.” Kuroo snickered behind his hand and Yachi had to smack his shoulder. 

“Stop it,” she whispered. 

“Wait- does Akaashi have feelings for Yachan?”

Yachi and Kuroo both sighed heavily. She shook her head to herself and poked Kuroo’s side, “stop before you get yourself into trouble.” 

Kuroo only rolled his eyes. “No man, I don’t think he does.”

Bokuto nodded firmly once before returning to his posturing, puffing his chest up once more, “doesn’t matter- point still stands. Yachan, I’ll take you home. You don’t need to deal with him anymore. I’ll take care of you.” Yachi didn’t even know where to begin finding faults in his argument. 

“Bokuto-san, that’s sweet but-“

Kuroo cut her off, “I don’t think she’s really your type, Bo.”

Bokuto let out an offended squawk. “Yachan is  _ perfect _ ! She is  _ everybody’s _ type!”

“I mean…. Maybe not _ everybody _ …”

Yachi gave Kuroo a glance out the corner of her eye, trying to catch his attention. 

“She’s kind, smart, beautiful.” Yachi let out a small  _ aww _ and held a hand to her chest at the compliments Bokuto was giving her, even as she began to blush from the extended attention. 

Kuroo sputtered as he watched her get flustered from his friend. “Yea, but she’s kind of missing one pretty important aspect for  _ you _ though, don’t you think?” Her head whipped to face him and eyes turned sharp as she finally garnered his attention. She gave him a heavy glare accompanied by a harder smack on the shoulder. He shifted his eyes away and his laugh stopped. Bokuto continued to look confused and slightly offended. Kuroo added, “she isn’t patient enough to deal with you.” He cleared his throat as Bokuto thought that over.

“You’re right. I’d have to date someone like Akaashi, really.”

The couple both coughed in surprise but Bokuto hardly noticed. Yachi quickly changed the subject and watched Kuroo for a moment before saying, “I assume you're more sober now?”

His hand reached the back of his neck and he rubbed the scruff there. “Yea, maybe a little.”

Yachi looked at his hands to the empty water bottle, “do I need to get you another water?”

“No, no. I’m fine.” He looked extremely bashful and Yachi wanted to kiss him. 

“Bokuto-san, do you need us to bring you home?” Yachi held onto Kuroo’s elbow as he unsteadily stood up. 

Bokuto beamed brighter, his agitation at Kuroo already forgotten, “no no- I’ll get Akaashi. He’s at the cafe next store studying so that he can make sure I get home safe.” Kuroo and Yachi shared a secret smile. “No- wait!” Bokuto remembered why he’d stormed into the room in the first place. 

“He didn’t cheat on me, Bokuto-san. It was me the whole time.”

“Oh I get it.” He winked in a manner that had he been sober Yachi might have found attractive. However, at the moment it was very sloppy and his other eye half closed at the same time. “I didn’t realize you were into  _ that sort of thing _ .”

“What? We’re not-“ Kuroo began to defend.

“Just let him have this,” Yachi interrupted. She patted Bokuto on the arm as they walked out the room together. She waved to Yaku and Kai across the room to make sure they knew the three were leaving before stepping into the cool night air. 

Winter was still gripping onto spring and there was a small bite to the air. Yachi wrapped her arms tight around herself and gave thanks that Kuroo's apartment was around the corner. Bokuto walked into the cafe and Yachi waved to Akaashi through the window as she and her boyfriend continued down the street. 

It was quiet for a minute. And more awkward than usual. Yachi was about to question it when Kuroo let out a sigh and said, “I  _ am _ sorry, by the way." He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "I still thought you were someone else… And kissed you anyway.”

Yachi laughed immediately. He looked so sad and forlorn. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his biceps. “You kissed me knowing it was me, you idiot. Then you started getting handsy and the next thing I knew you pushed me away saying you had a girlfriend.” She could barely keep the giggles away as she relayed the story, “did you really drink so much you blacked out in the middle of a kiss?”

“I-“ He reached out and rested his hands on her hips, then he let out a laugh as well, “I don’t remember any of that. I remember calling you, and then I remember kissing some strange girl that I thought it was you. I-“ Yachi laughed heartier and he smiled down at her. He bent over to kiss the top of her head soundly but was not as sober as he would have thought. They both almost fell down as Yachi had to stabilize his shift in balance. 

“Okay, let's just get you home.” She still sounded amused, so Kuroo guessed he wasn’t in a lot of trouble. 

*

At the door, she helped him keep his balance as she took off his shoes and quickly slipped out of her own to guide him to his couch. She poured him a glass of water and sat on the arm of the sofa as she handed it to him. “So did you have fun tonight?” She asked as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. He chugged the water and set the empty glass on the coffee table, he hummed and leaned against her touch. “I’ve never seen you this drunk, it’s adorable.”

“You kept calling me stupid,” he sighed, his eyes closing as her fingers began to brush more firmly against his scalp. 

She kissed the top of his head and leaned her cheek against him, her fingers still running through his locks. “You kept pushing me away and were convinced you cheated on me.You were kind of acting stupid.”

He snorted a laugh, “I guess I just love you that much.”

It was her turn to hum and he tilted his head back, startling her eyes open. He smiled smugly at her shock and tilted his head back a little further to line their lips together. As though sharing the same though, Yachi cupped his cheek with her other hand and tightened her grip on his hair. She leaned down and met his lips with her own. 

It shifted, quickly, into more than a brush of lips against lips and Yachi pulled back as she felt a tongue texting permission. “You’re not going to freak out and forget it’s me again, are you?”

“What’s your name, again? You’re so pretty.” Came the automatic response. She cut him off before he could add anymore sarcastic comments. 

She felt a hand brush against her shin, her knee, her thigh. She lifted her leg to allow the hand to brush even higher before shifting herself to straddle his hips. With her legs on either side of his, his grip tightened against her hip and then across her lower back where he wrapped his arms tightly. He pulled her close and she shifted higher on his lap. They both moaned at the friction it created. Both of Yachi’s hands were tangled in his hair, and his hands were roaming her back like they were lost. 

He dipped one hand a little lower and pulled her close again. At their simultaneous gasps, he pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-“

She pulled him close again and continued her exploration of his mouth. He broke away and she whined but his lips quickly connected with her chin, the apex of her jaw, below her ear, her neck. She groaned as he slid his lips, then his tongue, down her neck. She tilted her head to the side for better access, giving her hips a roll when she felt his hand grip to pull her close again. 

He pulled back and his hands were on her hips, holding her at a distance. Their breathing was erratic and sharp. “I've been drinking a little, but I’m very  _ very _ sober now,” he explained calmly.

She shook her head, “I didn’t drink anything. I was getting ready for bed when Yaku called me.” 

Kuroo nodded as he took in that information. “Oh, wait, shit I’m so sorry.” She shook her head and rolled her hips against his again, Kuroo hissed.

She laughed and her hands slid around his head to cup his face. “It was very worth it.” His finger dug into her hips. Their breathing didn’t return to normal, but it grew deeper, the air around them thick with anticipation, or resolution. It was hard to tell. Yachi, without letting go of his face, looked down for a second, then back into his eyes, “do you- do you think I should go now?”

Kuroo nodded but then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and shook his head, “No. I mean. If you want to. I just…. What do you think you should do?”

He opened his eyes and she smiled, “I think you should carry me to the bed. I really don’t think I could stand if I  _ wanted _ to.” She leaned forward and his grip on her hips slackened as she slid one arm around his neck. She pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, “and I really don’t want to.” The other arm slid down his chest before bunching the material of his shirt then lifting it. She pushed it up and up until he got the message and raised his arms, letting her pull it off completely. She kissed his shoulder, then down his chest, her hips picking up a rhythm again. With her fingers trailing across his muscles giving small pulsing messages with her fingertips, Kuroo leaned his head back until she stopped suddenly at the buckle for his pants. 

He looked back to give her a questioning look; she smiled shyly, then widely. They really were doing this. He smiled back and kissed her before shifting his arms under her legs. He stood and she giggled as she was hoisted into the air. Her legs swung around to lock around his back and they both were laughing as he gently laid her on the bed and continued kissing her through their smiles. 

*

He softly brushed her hair out of her face and shifted slowly to adjust his aching shoulder. That wouldn’t be good for the pickup game. She whined again and he decided to move quickly, like pulling off a band-aid. Sure enough, she was tucking herself closer to him and further under the covers.

She’d somehow managed to bundle herself up in them while leaving very little to spare for him. He debated turning off the air conditioner but remembered how quickly his room heated up in the summer and decided against it. Instead, he wrapped himself around her and the covers, tucking his nose against the top of her head. 

He inhaled deeply. She still smelled a bit like the izakaya but he was sure he didn’t smell much better. Plus, she also smelled like her shampoo, and something else that was quintessentially her. He smiled and began brushing his fingers up and down her neck. His lips kissing the top of her ear, then the shell of her ear- she groaned in protest at that- then her lobe, then that soft skin just below her ear-she moaned at that- then his phone started ringing. It only took one vibration for it to fall off the nightstand, where it had been haphazardly tossed, and onto the hardwood floor. The clatter disrupted Yachi and, he was sure, his downstairs neighbors as well. 

“Shit-“ He reached across Yachi to the floor. She was clearly still very much not awake as she twisted and turned trying to avoid the sound, “sorry, hold on,” she let out an audible uncomfortable groan as he had to put more weight on her to reach the phone before it vibrated out of his reach. “Sorry,” he said again as he lifted himself back off the bed easily, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he passed. He read the caller ID, and saw the close up of a captains group photo from his third year. “Oh no,” he whispered. It was a video chat call. He looked down at Yachi, still trying to get some sleep, and remembered how she had warned him off telling her old senpai’s. That they still viewed her as that tiny nervous thing he’d first met four years ago. How he was pretty sure none of them knew about their relationship. How he was supposed to be meeting Sawamura for a pick-up game in an hour. 

He quickly shifted the covers to cover Yachi’s head and answered the phone, whispering, “hey man. I thought we were meeting at 9?” 

“Yea we-“ Daichi’s wide smile shifted into confusion, for a second, “we were… Why are you whispering?” He asked. Always blunt, never one to pick up on subtleties. 

Kuroo sighed and controlled the urge to roll his eyes. “Why do you think I’d be whispering in my own bedroom?” 

“Oh!” Daichi lowered his voice as well, “is your hangover that bad?”

“Ohmygod,” Kuroo mumbled, it was too early for this, and yes his hangover was that bad. So instead of clarifying, Kuroo just slowly nodded. “Yep. It's real bad.” 

Kuroo slowly sat up more and leaned against his headboard as he tried to disentangle his legs from both his girlfriend and his comforter. “Do you want to sleep in more? We can meet this afternoon instead.”

Kuroo shook his head and sighed triumphantly as he finally freed his legs. He watched the lump that was Yachi as she wiggled closer to his warmth but he had to get up and start getting ready. As it was, he was probably going to be a little late. “But I’ll probably be late, you can start without me though. I won’t be more than an hour.” He crawled to the end of his bed and stood up to make his way to his stove. His tiny one room apartment was usually enough room for him, but at that exact moment it might as well have been a broom closet. 

“Oh- wait, I’m sorry, man!” Kuroo looked away from the stove top to see Daichi’s bright red face. 

“Huh?” Yachi liked eggs in the morning, so he reached into his small fridge to get everything he’d need for breakfast.

Daichi’s voice was even lower as he said, “I didn’t realize you had a  _ guest _ .”

Kuroo froze and turned around quickly. Sure enough, a blond head of hair- thankfully only her hair- had popped out from under the covers. Still deep asleep. He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh… yea…”

Daichi seemed both impressed and nervous. “Are you… sure you want to meet this morning?”

Kuroo laughed, it was a relief to at least be able to tell Daichi about having a girlfriend. One less secret to hold from his good friend. One less secret to worry about Bokuto accidentally spilling during one of the few times they hung out. “Yea, it’s fine, she has a key.”

“Oh!”

“Yea…” Kuroo was suddenly guilty, “sorry- it just never seemed the right time to tell you something like that. What with…”

Daichi laughed good-naturedly and the guilt melted away, “No, no I know. It’s okay.” Kuroo set the phone up against his spice rack and continued to make breakfast. He cracked the eggs into the pan and ran to the microwave to throw in a bowl of instant rice.

“I’ve just got to make her something to eat and then get ready, and then I’ll get ready and head out. Like I said- no more than-“ He glanced at his phone and saw Daichi’s entire face was dark and clearly upset about something, but it was also bright red and looking away. “Saw-“ then he saw the small frame of what Daichi was seeing from Kuroo’s camera. 

Yachi stretching, his much too large baby metal t-shirt sliding off her shoulder. “Oh shit.” 

He turned around quickly and Yachi smiled at him, his heart lifted a little until he remembered his predicament. He turned back around and slid the phone so it lay face up, showing only the off-white ceiling. “So…” Came the calm but short voice on the other side of the phone. 

Yachi froze, and they locked eyes.  _ ‘Is that Daichi-senpai? _ ’

_ ‘Yes!’ _

_ ‘I just won’t say anything then,’ _ she pursed her lips and waved a hand in front of her face .

Kuroo gave a slightly exaggerated body movement, fisting his hands in front of him while leaning back slightly, ‘ _ It’s a little late for that! It’s a video call!’ _

_ ‘Oh no.’ _

_ ‘He already saw you.’ _

Yachi cleared her throat. Daichi sighed, “good morning, Yachan.”

“Good morning,” her voice was smaller than usual, Kuroo was struck as he remembered the first time he’d met her. Before there was more fight behind her voice. Before it matured and she matured. 

Kuroo sighed and grabbed the phone. He walked over to the bed and gave her a wink as he sat down next to her. He held the phone up so they could all see each other clearly. “Again, I was just never really sure how to bring it up.” Daichi rolled his eyes and sighed. “And before you try to pull some big brother routine, she’s not that shy kid she was in first year.”

Daichi looked confused for all of one second before he burst out laughing. “Yea I know, we all get together every few months,” Kuroo looked at Yachi quickly and she shrugged abashedly. “I’m just mad that neither of you _told_ me. _Especially_ you, Kuroo. I thought we were friends, man.”

The guilt was back but Yachi stepped in. “That’s my fault. I told him not to tell you. I just didn’t know  _ how _ to tell you. You always said he was such a slick cat, and all that. I was afraid you’d think less of me for dating him.”

“Hey!” She gave him a quick glance out the corner of her eye but continued anyway.

“That you’d think I was being played or something. When you told me you were starting to do pick up games together, I wanted you to get to know each other better before telling you.”

Daichi blushed and looked away. “Yea well.” He brushed the back of his head a few times before the blush faded. “I’ll tell everyone you’ll be late. And… Congratulations?” 

“Daichi-san! It’s not like we’re engaged.” Yachi said with a roll of her eyes. 

But she didn’t see the way Kuroo’s eyes went soft as he watched her for a moment. Daichi wasn’t even sure if Kuroo was aware of it. But he suddenly knew that it was really only a matter of time for the lovebirds. “Yea, maybe. Kuroo I’ll see you in a couple hours?” 

Kuroo’s resolute nod made Yachi laugh and Daichi smiled softly at the happiness of his kouhai, happy she had found someone who clearly treasured her. 

“What’s that smell?” Came Yachi’s sudden inquiry, a grimace on her face.

Kuroo smelled the air a second and then the call was dropped as he shouted, “the eggs!”

Daichi started sending messages that the game was moved to 1. Apparently Kuroo wasn’t the only one with a hangover if the relieved replies were any indication. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was very drunk while writing this...  
> Be sure to check out my twitter @hundredtimes_ for other kuroyachi and haikyuu flailing.


End file.
